I Love You
by edenvy-D.M
Summary: [RESUME] Il ne voulait qu'une seule chose. Et j'entends siffler le train. Et j'entends siffler le train. - [One Shot] - ./!\ [Drame] /!\. [Première date de publication sur : 2014-04-18]


Je te aimais

* * *

Il faisait beau, les oiseaux chantaient et les gens discutaient entre eux. Ils riaient, s'amusaient. Parlaient de tout, de rien, de leurs départs, et de leurs arrivés. Mais, cela fais bien longtemps que j'ai perdu mon sourire et ma joie de vivre. Je ne ris plus. Tout comme je ne mange plus et je ne dors plus. Malgré les teintes claires des paysages et les voix chaudes qui m'entouraient, tout autour de moi me paraissait morne, éteint. Eteint, comme mon âme blessée. Eteint, comme toi, mon Amour.

Les gens aux alentours me fixaient, me pointaient du doigt. Pour certains, je les entendais glousser, et pour d'autre, je les voyais me prendre en photo, me filmer, et même essayer de m'approcher, murmurant des « Est-ce bien Lee Hyuk Jae ? ». Il est vrai que, ce matin, j'étais sorti à découvert, ne prenant pas la peine de me couvrir le visage. Mais je n'en ai que faire, elles peuvent me regarder, m'admirer ou m'idolâtrer autant qu'elles le veulent, mais aucune d'elles ne me feront me sentir vivant. Car la seule personne qui en était capable était loin. Loin de moi, loin des autres… Loin de tout. Et moi je suis là, entouré de fans, d'étrangers. Entouré du monde, mais enfermé dans ma solitude. Je suis seul. Seul, mais comme les autres, j'attends le train. Je l'attends pour qu'il me conduise loin de cette ville, mais surtout, loin de ma peine. Car j'en avais assez de cette vie. J´ai pensé qu´il valait mieux nous quitter sans un adieu, ils sont trop dur à dire et déchire les cœurs. Mon Amour, que c'est loin où tu t'en vas, et pourquoi partir seul ? Pourquoi m'avoir enchainé à toi, si s'était pour me laisser ainsi, en manque de ta présence. Mes nuits, je m'imagine te serrer dans mes bras. Mes jours, je souffre de sa léthargie comatiques. Auras-tu jamais le temps de revenir ? Je me pose cette question depuis des mois, mais je sais que non. Tu ne me reviendras pas. Les médecins ont fini par me dire que tu avais cessé de te battre que tu avais abandonné. Ils m'avaient brisé le cœur en me confiant qu'il était temps de te débrancher, de te laisser partir. Bien sûr, je ne l'avais pas voulu. Et j'avais lutté, je te le jure. J'ai crié, pleuré pour qu'ils n'agissent pas de manière si inhumaine. Cependant, je n'avais aucun droit légal sur toi, et tes parent ton laissé rejoindre les nuages.

S'il fut un temps où j'avais aimé ce monde, où j'étais heureux de ce que j'avais et que je n'attendais rien de plus. Maintenant, ce n'était plus le cas. Un incident avait changé, et depuis celui-ci, sans nul doute fomenté par des anti-fans, des paparazzis ou simplement un civil quelconque, nous ne vivions plus. En réalité, je ne sais même pas qui nous avait causé du tord. A Leeteuk, qui encore aujourd'hui, porte sa douleur. Au manageur, qui à dû démissionner après une longue série de dépression chronique. A Shindong, qui à du subir mille est une situation horrible à cause de ma détresse et celle de Ye-Hyung. A toi, mon Amour, qui a dû te battre des mois durant contre ta condition, ne gagnant malheureusement pas la guerre. Et à moi, moi qui n'arrive plus à avancer sans toi. Cet accident qui avait été le responsable de ta mort, et qui est, aujourd'hui responsable de ma dépression. J'ai essayé, j'ai voulu me battre, mais te voyant, toi mon cher et tendre, t'en aller, j'ai baissé les bras. Et jour après jour, je sens mon âme te rejoindre. Que c´est triste un train qui siffle dans le soir... Pourtant, le soleil est haut. La journée est belle, mais sa beauté m'indiffère, car tu n'es pas la pour l'admiré avec moi. Et sur le quai, dans la cohue des "au revoir" j´entends siffler le train. Il n'est plus très loin, les tremblements des rails me le prouve.

Amour, et dire que ta venue avait été vue comme une menace par nous tous. Nous t'avions bizuté, blessé, exclu, mais tu avais su rester fort devant nous, ne voulant perdre la face. Nous t'avions fais vivre l'enfer sur terre. Mais sans cela, je n'aurai jamais pu me rendre contre de mes actes. Sans cela, je n'aurai jamais pu me rendre contre de ta souffrance. De la souffrance que je t'avais causée volontairement. Et sans cela, je n'aurai jamais voulu corriger mes erreurs, et je ne t'aurai, peut-être, jamais aimé. Je sens que maintenant tout est fini…

Il est bientôt l'heure. Mon entourage commence à ce préparé, et moi aussi. J'ajustais mes chandails et regardais le ciel, posant mes yeux sur les couleurs du séjour des bienheureux. Mon Amour. Je descends du quai, me positionnant sur les rails. Je m'y allonge, fermant un instant les yeux et écoutant le tintement de la cloche du train en approche. Alors que les autres, affolés, hurlent, crient et me somme de revenir à la raison. Les fans pleurent en me voyant caresser les lattes de métal roussi par les roues des wagons, alors que les contrôleurs essayent de prévenir le conducteur du train. Mais c'est déjà trop tard. Je regarde les nuages et prie pour te rejoindre. Kyuhyun, mon amour.

« Et j'entends siffler le train. ~~ Et j'entends siffler le train. »


End file.
